


Hate You, Love You

by shaicology



Category: GTOP (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gtop is real, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaicology/pseuds/shaicology
Summary: Kwon Ji Yong hates Choi Seung Hyun ever since he becomes the editor-in-chief of their fashion magazine. But one night, Ji Yong made a mistake. And that involves the person he hated the most.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Hate You, Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentine's Day treat to readers, most especially to my co-GTOP shippers. I wrote this within 24 hours. I was so inspired that I only sleep for 3 hours and finish this. I was so frustrated coz I was supposed to attend a GTOP Valentine's Day Event but due to health and safety reasons, I couldn't make it. I need to distract myself and relax at the same time since I'm sick. I hope you will like this.

"What?!" Ji Yong shouts at Seungri. The younger man flinches before he speaks. "Chief Choi said to redo the magazine cover. Lee Sung Kyung looks pretty in the picture that the fonts of the featured article are too big. And red text color doesn't look good with the blue background." Seungri said nervously as he explains the details to Ji Yong.

Ji Yong wishes that 'The Purge' was real so he had the right to kill Choi Seung Hyun on the spot. In his 5 years working in Diamond Magazine, the first three years was peaceful, until Choi Seung Hyun becomes the editor-in-chief two years ago. He's a pain in the ass for Ji Yong. He's the editor-in-chief but he always questioned Ji Yong's work as the design director. From the pictorials, magazine layout and what picture to include and not. He's getting into Ji Yong's nerve for a long time but Ji Yong keeps reminding himself that he will not find other company that will give him this freedom, a 9 am to 5 pm working time, with over a million won salary, generous benefits, and health insurance and paid vacation bi-annually. Everything is perfect in his work, except for the existence of Choi Seung Hyun.

Ji Yong took a deep breath before speaking "So, what's the almighty Choi Seung Hyun wants, then?"

"Adjust the fonts so we can highlight Lee Sung Kyung's photo and change the font color to white or baby blue. He also said that you need to make his name in bold letters on the credits" Seungri said.

Ji Yong rests his back on his chair. "Tell the boys to work on it. Then show it to your highness after you do it." He said sarcastically. Seungri nods and left his office. Ji Yong forms his hand into a fist and looks at the door.

' _That pompous idiot!_ ' he said while Seung Hyun was on his mind.

***

That night, Ji Yong was drinking alone at the bar. He needs alcohol in his body after a long day of work and to numb his mind to stop himself in thinking about Dong Young Bae.

Young Bae is one of the photographers in Diamond Magazine. He's one of the guys in the company who is nice and everyone admires. He's very professional with his work and he treats everyone well. Ji Yong has been working with Young Bae for four years. He's one of a kind and it is not surprising that Ji Yong fell for him.

But Ji Yong made a mistake two weeks ago.

_***Flashback***_

_Young Bae enters the pantry and saw Ji Yong sitting on the chair while having coffee._

_"Ohh. Director Kwon!" Young Bae smiles as he goes to the refrigerator to get some energy drink. "Coffee break?" Young Bae asks._

_"Yeah" Ji Yong mutters. He looks up at Young Bae. He opens the energy drink bottle and drinks it. Ji Yong is hesitating but he will never have another alone time with Young Bae like this so he gathers his thought and took a deep breath before speaking._

_"Young Bae, I have something to tell you." Ji Yong stuttered._

_Young Bae dumped the bottle at the trash bin before facing Ji Yong. "What is it?"_

_'This is now or never.' Ji Yong thought. He stares at Young Bae with determination in his eyes._

_"I love you!" he blurted out. Young Bae remains his eyes on his boss before he chuckles and shook his head. "I love you, too, boss! You've been a good boss to me these past four years. And I'm forever grateful for your kindness towards me" Young Bae sincerely stated._

_Ji Yong shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I love you. I am in love with you. I've been for a long time now." He confessed. Looking at Young Bae, he can see that he looks awkward at the tension between them._

_"I'm sorry, Ji Yong, but I only see you as a colleague. I didn't know what I did you for you to fall in love with me. If I gave you mixed signals, it wasn't my intention." Young Bae apologized._

_Ji Yong wants to disappear at that moment because of embarrassment but he smiles at Young Bae. "You don't need to apologize. This is my fault. I let this happen to myself."_

_Young Bae feels bad at that moment for Ji Yong. He doesn't want to hurt him but he wants to be completely honest with him. "I know this isn't the right time for what I'm going to say but this may help you to move forward from me." He paused. "I'm dating Min Hyo Rin. You know her, right? She's one of the writers here. We've been going out for two months now. We didn't reveal our relationship yet. We were waiting until we celebrate our 100 days together. I'm telling you this so you will have a reason to forget what you feel about me"_

_Ji Yong was speechless. He places his hands on his lap and grips on his pants. What he had just heard is too painful for him to comprehend but he can feel Young Bae's gaze at him. He tries his best not to show any sign of pain and sadness so he smiles at him._

_"Congratulations. I'm happy for you." Ji Yong said._

_"Thanks." Young Bae said before looking at the door. "I better go. I need to check some photos I'm editing. I will submit the finished product to you tomorrow morning." Young Bae awkwardly waved his hand at Ji Yong before he left. Ji Yong releases a huge sigh before he feels the tears forming his eyes. He mentally tells himself not to cry but tears fall from his eyes. He covers his face with his hands and continues to cry._

_***End of Flashback***_

Ji Yong is on his 5th bottle of beer. He's already drunk but he refused to stop. He wants to go home drunk so he can sleep immediately without thinking about Young Bae.

Someone sits on the empty seat beside him. When he looks who is it, Ji Yong scoffs. It was Choi Seung Hyun.

"His royal pain in the ass has graced this bar his presence!" Ji Yong slurs loudly. Seung Hyun looks at him with those smoldering gaze of his and raised his eyebrow.

"Kwon Ji Yong, I think you're drunk. You should head home." Seung Hyun said.

Ji Yong chuckles and gulps his beer before looking back at Seung Hyun. "The fuck you care! If you don't want me here, go somewhere else. I came here first! Shoo!" Ji Yong waved his hand at him. Suddenly, Ji Yong feels dizzy and he wants to throw up. The last this he remembers is holding on to Seung Hyun's arm before he blacked out.

***

Ji Yong wakes up in an unfamiliar room. It's still dark based on the night sky he can see on the window. He rises and noticed how cold the room is. Then he noticed it. He was naked. His eyes widen when he looked at his naked form under the comforter. He looks around the room to see signs of his clothes and stuff. He only sees his bag and another bag on the dresser near the door of the bathroom. He knows it's a bathroom since he can hear water coming from a shower. Then it stopped. Ji Yong covers himself with the blanket and waited for the person inside the bathroom to come out. The door opens and Seung Hyun came out from it. Ji Yong gaped upon seeing him wearing a bathrobe while drying his hair with a towel.

"You're awake. How's your head? Any hangover?" Seung Hyun asks him.

"What are you doing here? Where are we?" Ji Yong asks nervously. Seung Hyun smirks as he walks towards the side of the bed where Ji Yong is. "Really, Kwon Ji Yong? You don't remember anything about last night? Look around and figure it out" Seung Hyun said as he continues to dry his hair.

"I... I don't remember." Ji Yong timidly says.

"You really don't remember anything at all?" Seung Hyun asked. Ji Yong shook his head.

"I guess you really are that drunk for you to not remember anything." Seung Hyun said. "But dragging someone just because you're drunk is very inconvenient so be careful next time."

Ji Yong huffs "I don't need you lecturing me about..." Ji Yong stops when Seung Hyun put his hand above Ji Yong's head and ruffles his hair. "Just take my advice without talking back. I'm older than you, remember?"

Ji Yong pushes his hand away from his head and scowls at him. Seung Hyun walks towards the cabinet and opens it. In there, their clothes are hanged neatly. Seung Hyun starts to dress up when Ji Yong noticed the ring on the ring finger of Seung Hyun's left hand. Ji Yong knows he's married. He heard it in the office, how some female employees are so envious of whoever Seung Hyun married.

"I never thought you're such a drama queen when you are drunk, Kwon Ji Yong. Don't get me wrong. You're a pain in the ass too on a regular basis but hearing you talking about how much you hate me and how broken-hearted you are with some guy is really amusing. The great and all-proper Kwon Ji Yong has a foul mouth too, I guess." Seung Hyun stated amusingly. Ji Yong was shocked. "I said that? Did I say his name?" he asks.

Seung Hyun glances at him "Calm down. You didn't say his name though. Too bad." he said as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. "By the way, just so you know, you'll be my slave for quite a while." He smirks.

"What?" Ji Yong hissed. "Why will I do that? You have no rights!"

"Between making me listen to you bitching about work and your broken heart, making me pay your drinks, bringing you out of that bar, vomiting on my clothes and taking you here since I don't know where you live, I have all the rights. Hence, you will be at my service when I need you." Seung Hyun said before approaching him. He touches Ji Yong's chin and tilts it upward so he will look up at him. "Plus, I love to annoy you more since you called me a royal pain in the ass at the bar."

"What the--- I'll just pay you now! Don't get so full of yourself!" Ji Yong said and pushes Seung Hyun's hand away again and tries to punch him but Seung Hyun hold on to his shoulder and pushes him down to bed. Seung Hyun gets up at the bed and straddles Ji Yong's stomach as his face hovers at Ji Yong's face.

"What a cute thing. You think you can hurt me?" Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong struggles to get out of his hold but Seung Hyun is too strong. He glares at the older man. "Fuck you!" Ji Yong hisses.

"Try me, Kwon Ji Yong. If you don't follow what I ask you, I will show everyone the embarrassing video of yours." Seung Hyun smirks before getting off him and standing up. Ji Yong gets up again but remains in his sitting position on the bed. "What video?!" Ji Yong nervously asks.

Seung Hyun sighs. "I didn't know you're this dumb. It's the video of you that I took of you last night." He said casually. "The room is already paid and your clothes are in the cabinet. I ask them to wash it in a rush so you won't go home naked. Bye." Seung Hyun picks up his bag and jacket and went to the door.

"Hey, wait! What video is that?! Choi Seung Hyun!" Ji Yong calls him but Seung Hyun ignores him, wears his shoes and left the room.

***

Ji Yong enters the building feeling exhausted even it's just 10 minutes before 8 in the morning. He decided to come in early to keep his mind busy and not to think of what happened yesterday. After Choi Seung Hyun left him in the hotel room a few hours ago, he hurriedly dresses up and left too. The walk of shame to his apartment is too much for him. Even his cat, Iye, was glaring at him upon his arrival. He gave the cat some food and extra treats since he didn't come home last night.

Ji Yong was headed at the elevator when he saw someone enters it. He hurriedly went inside the elevator before it closes.

"Good morning, Director Kwon." A feminine voice said. Ji Yong glances at his company in that elevator. It was Min Hyo Rin. He gulps. "Morning," he said curtly. Hyo Rin smiles sweetly at him. Ji Yong looks away from her. "You dress up like you're going to a party. As an employee of this company, you should dress up properly. And what's with the dangling earrings?" Ji Yong points out.

Hyo Rin frowns and looks down at her black floral dress and yellow heels. "But they said to dress up nicely since we are working in a fashion magazine." She paused. "I'm sorry."

"Still, dress up properly next time. You can dress up _nicely_ without overdoing it." Ji Yong told her.

"Yes, sir." She said quietly.

Ji Yong remembers Young Bae said to him yesterday. He glances back at Hyo Rin. "You're early today. Why is that?" he mutters.

"I'm finishing the article I'm working on. I have to incorporate it with the photos that Young Bae will send to me after you approved it." She explains.

"Young Bae is the best photographer in this company. I know that whatever he took will be amazing." Ji Yong said proudly. Hyo Rin huffs. "Young Bae said you're great at your work. He speaks highly of you. He said I should ask for tips from you because you're a good writer as well." Hyo Rin said.

"We barely know each other for you to ask something from me." Ji Yong huffs. "But I read some of your articles. You're good. But you can do better. You just need more exposure like doing an interview in person than email to email. You will learn from that." Ji Yong said.

"I will do that, sir." Hyo Rin said before bowing to him.

The elevator opens on Diamond Magazine's floor. Ji Yong went out first, followed by Hyo Rin.

"One more thing." Ji Yong said before looking back at Hyo Rin. "Do you love Young Bae?" he asks. Hyo Rin blushes looks down at the floor. She nods. "Yes, I love him." He quietly said. Ji Yong glares at her before turning his back on her.

"I don't care about what you feel. But Young Bae is a special colleague of mine. If you hurt him, I won't hesitate to take him back from you." He said before walking away from her.

Ji Yong headed to his office. Seungri greets him before he enters his room and sat down at his chair. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

' _Maybe someone like her suits Young Bae more..._ ' he thought. All Ji Yong wants is for Young Bae to be happy. He always makes everyone happy but no one makes him happy. As much as Ji Yong wants to be the one to make Young Bae happy, he can't. It just wasn't meant to be.

He turned on his computer and sighs. "What the hell am I thinking?" he mutters.

***

Time goes by and it's 30 minutes before 5 in the afternoon. Ji Yong is checking some documents on his table when he noticed that the project proposal for the next magazine issue was not in his table yet. The creative team should submit it to his department o they can plan the pictorial. He stood up and gets out of his office.

"Seungri, where is the project proposal for the next issue?" he said loudly. One of their rookie employees, Song Min Ho, stood up. "Mr. Lee was called in the PR department. He's been there for a while now." He said.

Ji Yong sighs. He decided to go to the creative team and asks for the proposal himself.

Upon his arrival, everyone was busy on their tables. Ji Yong sighs. Then, he saw Kang Dae Sung, the head writer comes from the restroom.

"Hey, Dae Sung." He greets him.

"Ohh. Director Kwon. How can I help you?" Dae Sung smiles brightly at him.

"We haven't received the project proposal for the next magazine issue." Ji Yong said stoically.

"Sorry about that. I was about to come to your office and deliver it to you myself." Someone said. Dae Sung and Ji Yong look at the person who speaks. It was Seung Hyun. Dae Sung excuses himself and left them. Seung Hyun is waving the folder at him and Ji Yong snatches it. "Thanks," he said curtly before turning his back at Seung Hyun.

"Ohh. The magazine cover of Lee Sung Kyung is already finished. Come with me so you can see it." Seung Hyun said before he heads to his office. Ji Yong follows him. Seung Hyun picks up an A4 size paper and shows it to him. Ji Yong looks at it and Seung Hyun's suggestion was right. It looks better with smaller fonts and baby blue color text.

"It's good." Ji Yong said before he returns the paper to Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun took it and places it on his table.

"By the way, we're going out tonight." Seung Hyun told him.

"What? Why?"

Seung Hyun looks at him "Aren't you too young to be forgetful?" he asks. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten about that vid---"

"Fine!" Ji Yong said loudly. "Fine. Let's go out."

"Good. I see you at the lobby later." Seung Hyun winks at him. Ji Yong sighs frustratedly before leaving Seung Hyun's office.

***

A few hours later, Ji Yong and Seung Hyun are sitting at the barstool while having beers and finger food. Ji Yong tried one of the meat dishes.

"How is it?" Seung Hyun asks.

"It's delicious." Ji Yong says casually. He gulps his beer and put down his glass. "So, are you having fun after you drag me into this bar?" he asks Seung Hyun.

"Of course, I have a drink and I can see you squirming there, looking like you're gonna piss on your pants." Seung Hyun chuckles.

"You really have a twisted personality" Ji Yong points out while looking away from him. Seung Hyun smirks. "I know. And I take that as a compliment."

Ji Yong rolled his eyes and takes another drink. "You shouldn't" he paused. "I'm sure your hoobaes have a hard time getting work done under a sunbae like you."

Seung Hyun acts like he was surprised while placing his hand on his chest like he was hurt. "There's no way I'd ever do anything cruel to my beloved hoobaes." He leans close at Ji Yong "I'm sure as hell that my hoobaes are happier than those poor people under you." He whispers before leaning away.

"They're not..." Ji Yong can't say anything. He thought ' _Do my hoobaes have a hard time under me?_ '

"I know your hoobaes are doing a good job over there. It's good if you let them know it now and then. A small 'thank you', 'job well done' or 'good work today' can boost their drive to do better." Seung Hyun suggested.

"I know that!" Ji Yong defensively said.

"You know but you can't say it, right?" Seung Hyun asks. Ji Yong avoided his eyes.

"Don't be like that, Kwon Ji Yong. If you keep doing that, the only person who will be willing to put up with your _tsundere_ bullshit will be your lover." Seung Hyun raised his glass at him before drinking the content.

"What the fuck?!" Ji Yong said. He ignores Seung Hyun, who is staring at him, enjoying the moment that is embarrassing for him. He tries to change the topic. "Anyway, why are you so damn persistent in dragging me out like this?"

"I told you. I love to annoy you ever since you call me a royal pain in the ass. And besides, a pretty little thing like you will make me stand out in the crowd." Seung Hyun said amusingly.

"There's a lot of good looking employees in the office. You can choose among them instead of bothering me." Ji Yong said.

"Like Dong Young Bae?" Seung Hyun asks. Ji Yong flinches. Seung Hyun drinks his beer before speaking again. "No, he's no good." Seung Hyun said. "He's good looking, yes. But he isn't a pain in the ass like you. He is loved by everyone and I think he will just laugh at me when I tease him. It's not challenging for me. Unlike you, you challenge me in every way possible and I want to rip off that tsundere wall you put up around you."

"I'm not tsundere! Stop saying that!" Ji Yong finishes his beer.

"You're good at your job and easy on the eyes, so you ought to have this confidence of yours," Seung Hyun said out of nowhere.

Ji Yong cringed. "What the hell? Can you just stop talking? You're creeping me out" he said. Suddenly, his phone rings. He looks who it is. It was Seungri. Ji Yong stood up and excuses himself. Seung Hyun looks at his watch. It's 6:45 in the evening.

After a while, Ji Yong returns. He picks up his jacket and bag. "Sorry, but I need to drop by at the office again." He said. Seung Hyun stands up and picks up his bag and jacket as well. "Okay. I'll head out as well. Let's go" he said and walking away first. Ji Yong looks back at the barman before following Seung Hyun.

"How about the bill?" he asks.

"I already paid for it." Seung Hyun said.

"What?" Ji Yong asks. Seung Hyun looks back at him. "I asked you to go out with me. It's just right that I pay for it." He explains. Ji Yong follows him until they're out of the bar. They are taking the stairs up when Ji Yong quickly goes a step higher at him and stops him by blocking his way.

"Let me pay. I don't want to be in debt from you." Ji Yong hissed.

Seung Hyun shrugs. "If you insist." He said before holding Ji Yong's necktie and pulls him towards him. Their lips meet, to Ji Yong surprised. Seung Hyun's lips taste like beer but it is soft. After a few seconds, Seung Hyun leans away from him and let go of his tie. Ji Yong steps back and wipes his lips. "What the fuck! What are you thinking? This is a public place!" he said.

"So, it's fine to do that as long it's not public?" Seung Hyun teases him. Ji Yong glares at him. "Fuck you!"

"Whoa! We're on that already? Aren't you too excited?" Seung Hyun said while looking at him.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ji Yong says. Seung Hyun rolled his eyes and stares at the younger man. "You're a grown-ass man. Stop whining like a toddler. It's not like it was your first kiss."

Ji Yong's eyes widen. It was indeed his first kiss but he can't say that to Seung Hyun. He will just bully him more.

"You look cute right now. As much as it's good for my ego to think that I am your first, it will be a shame if I stole your first kiss from you, right?" Seung Hyun smiles at him. Ji Yong looks away.

' _Damn him_!' he thought.

"I'll go ahead. See you at work tomorrow." Seung Hyun said before going up. Ji Yong stares up at him when Seung Hyun stops on his track and looks back at him.

"By the way..." he paused. "Thank you for the meal" Seung Hyun licks his upper lip before he left. Ji Yong rests his back on the wall and tries to calm himself.

"Damn you, Choi Seung Hyun," he said to no one.

***

A month had passed, Ji Yong was on his table while he thought of his life so far. Two weeks had already passed since he got his heartbroken by Young Bae when he got drunk that night and Seung Hyun appeared. He's been drinking every night since the confession but that night where Seung Hyun appears is the one he regrets the most. If he just went home and got drunk at his place, he could have avoided being involved with the royal pain in his ass. Dong Young Bae is his first love. All his life, he was focused on studying and working until Young Bae came in. He's like a ray of sunshine in his boring life. He's the only person that can make Ji Yong laugh and smile, the only person that can make him happy. As he spends more time with him, he gradually started to fall in love with him. He doesn't blame anyone but himself. Young Bae never shows him that he was interested in him. Ji Yong just can't help but fall in love with him. But he regrets telling him. If he keeps it to himself, maybe, just maybe, they can continue as friends even he will see Young Bae happy with Min Hyo Rin.

On the other hand, Choi Seung Hyun is invading his life. It became their regular thing to go out for dinner or a drink after office hours. They even go on the same break to have a smoke or coffee in the rooftop garden of the building. Seung Hyun always starts the conversation between them but most of the time, they are both just quiet and enjoying the silence. Ji Yong got immune to Seung Hyun's teases but sometimes, he just talks back at him as a defensive reflex. And Seung Hyun has a nice smile after he teases him.

Ji Yong shook his head. "What am I thinking?" he said before he gets into his work. Suddenly, Seungri enters his office. "Sunbae, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Ji Yong asks.

"Remember the article about Lee Sung Kyung? There's a part of the interview that she didn't want to include but it was in the article! I think the editing team missed the memo about it." Seungri said worriedly. "Her company is contacting us regarding that."

"Wait. What was that part all about?" Ji Yong asks.

"About her opinion about her ex, Nam Joo Hyuk. She was caught off-guard upon answering that but at the last minute, she asks Chief Choi to exclude that. Chief Choi informs us about it. I even told you about that. You said you'll inform the editing team yourself after you take a coffee break that day." Seungri tells him.

Ji Yong feels stupid at that moment. He remembers that day. Seungri did tell him but he forgot about it after Young Bae rejects him.

"This is my fault. I'll go to Chief Choi to apologize." Ji Yong said before he stood up and went out of his office. He went directly to Seung Hyun's office. As expected, Seung Hyun is waiting for him and he looks furious.

"Take a seat, Director Kwon." Seung Hyun said as he stands up from his seat. Ji Yong went to the meeting table and sat down in one of the chairs there. Seung Hyun follows him and sat down across him.

"You coming in my office mean you heard about the article incident with Lee Sung Kyung." Seung Hyun said in a stern voice. Ji Yong was so embarrassed at that moment. "Yes, sir. It's my fault. I'm s sorry."

"Who would have thought that the perfectionist Kwon Ji Yong would make a stupid mistake like this? How disappointing." Seung Hyun mutters. Ji Yong flinches. The last thing he wants is someone to be disappointed at him.

"Does this incident have anything to do with you being drunk last month?" Seung Hyun asks. Ji Yong looks up at Seung Hyun and glares at him. Seung Hyun continues "I bet none of your hoobaes would ever think that you let your personal affairs affect your work. It's very unprofessional, you know."

' _Dear God, please take me now. Let the floor swallow me alive right now_.' Ji Yong thought as he stares down his lap.

Seung Hyun is observing Ji Yong. He can see how bad Ji Yong feels because of the frown and blush in his face. "Don't make that face" Seung Hyun told him. "I find you adorable when you're blushing". Ji Yong looks up at him like a deer seeing a headlight of an approaching car.

"Just so you know, I'm not angry. A bit disappointed, yes. But everyone makes a mistake. Even a perfect one like you. As long as I can see that you feel apologetic about it, I think that's enough punishment for what you did. Besides, I already explain everything to Lee Sung Kyung and her company. Her statement wasn't bad at all. It was friendly. She was just embarrassed because it felt personal for her."

Ji Yong sighs. "But still, I do feel sorry for my mistake. And it breaks the trust of Lee Sung Kyung and YGX to us. Your so-called punishment isn't enough." Ji Yong defended.

"Well then, let's just say it's a little treat for those NamLee supporters. The magazine is selling like hotcakes for that 5 sentences statement. They were so happy that Lee Sung Kyung still cherishes Nam Joo Hyuk as a friend. YGX till trust Diamond Magazine. We're the only entertainment outlet that they trust."

Ji Yong blinks at him. "Wait. Are you covering for me?" he asks skeptically. Seung Hyun chuckles. "What else does it looks like? Just be grateful, you drama queen" Seung Hyun rest his back on his seat. Ji Yong huffs and remains looking at Seung Hyun.

"I guess you owe me again," the editor-in-chief said. Ji Yong rolled his eyes. He knew it. Choi Seung Hyun is a scheming bastard after all. He tries not to talk back and apologized again. He stood up and bow in 90-degree form at Seung Hyun. "It was my fault. I'm sorry, Chief Choi." He said sincerely.

Seung Hyun shook his head. "Apologize in a cute way." Ji Yong stands up straight, looking surprised. "What?"

Seung Hyun sits up straight. He places his elbows on the table and cups his jaw. " _Chief Choi, I'm sorry,_ " Seung Hyun said cutely and pouts at him while batting his long lashes at him. Then he leans back, places his hand flat in the table and became serious again, "Say it like that."

"No way! Are you crazy?!" Ji Yong yells at him. Seung Hyun laughs heartily at him. Ji Yong wants to murder him at that moment. He's toying him again. "Stop laughing, you idiot!" Ji Yong hissed.

"There's the Kwon Ji Yong I know. I thought I lose you because of this minor problem" Seung Hyun said before standing up. "Everyone around you will be affected if they see their boss all depressed" Seung Hyun said before walking back to his office table.

' _Is he trying to cheer me up_?' Ji Yong thought while looking at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun checks something on his computer before he speaks again. "If they ask you, just tell them that you heard an earful of words from me. Don't give detail and tell them to just focus on their tasks." He paused. "Ohh. And we'll have dinner together later. Buy me some cake as an apology. Now, go back to your work" Seung Hyun grins at him and went back working. Ji Yong was speechless so he just bows at Seung Hyun and left his office.

***

Ji Yong is carrying a box of chocolate cake as he follows Seung Hyun. They are walking in the street of Gangnam at that moment. They are 4 blocks away from their office building when Ji Yong speaks. "Where are we going?" he asks.

"You'll know once we're there." Seung Hyun said. Another two blocks they passed when Seung Hyun head to a residential building. Ji Yong was surprised that he brought him in a residential building but he just followed him. They enter the elevator and Seung Hyun pressed the 18th floor. Upon their arrival, the floor only has 4 doors. Seung Hyun went to one of them and enters the lock code. He opens the door and enters. Ji Yong follows him inside. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Dad, is that you?" a small feminine voice said.

' _Dad!_ ' Ji Yong said in his mind. Then a girl appears on the foyer. She's pretty in her pink hoodie and white pants. "Ohh. We have a guest?" the girl said.

"Yes, I work with him. He'll have dinner here with us" Seung Hyun said to the girl. Before Seung Hyun approaches the girl and stood beside her. "This is my daughter, Choi Sarang. She's 8 years old. Isn't she pretty?" Seung Hyun said before ruffling his daughter's hair. Sarang steps away from her father. "Dad! My hair!" Sarang looks at Ji Yong. "Hello. I'm Choi Sarang."

"Ohh. Hi. I'm Kwon Ji Yong. Nice to meet you." Ji Yong bows to Sarang.

"He may look old but he still in his late 20's. So, don't call him uncle. I bet he doesn't like that." Seung Hyun smirks. Sarang giggles. "Can I just call him Ji Yong Oppa, then? Is that okay, Ji Yong Oppa?" Sarang asks.

Ji Yong smiles at Sarang. The kind of smile that Seung Hyun never sees coming from Ji Yong. It was very genuine and lovely. "Sure, Sarang." He said.

Seung Hyun clears his throat. "I think Ji Yong Oppa has a gift fo you, Sarang"

Ji Yong looks down at the box of cake he's carrying. "Ohh. This is for you, Sarang" Ji Yong said before giving the cake to Sarang.

"Wow! Cake!" she stares at the box before looking up at Ji Yong. "Thank you, Ji Yong Oppa. Let's have this after dinner. The helper already cooked the dinner. She said that we just need to scoop the rice and heat the soup." The little girl said before carrying the cake inside their home. Ji Yong is still smiling when Seung Hyun calls his attention. "Don't just stand there. Come in," he said. Ji Yong's smile fades and he nods. He removed his shoes and enters their home. He looks around to check the place. It was simple but it screams class. The design is a mix of classic and modern styles. It looks homey. Seung Hyun stood beside Ji Yong.

"You look surprised upon seeing Sarang." Seung Hyun mutters. Ji Yong looks at him. "Not really. I know you are married. I just didn't know you have a child. Where's your wife, anyway?" Ji Yong asks. Seung Hyun smiles and looks pass Ji Yong s Ji Yong looks at the direction he's looking at. In the corner of the house, a funeral altar was there with a picture of a beautiful woman and a marble urn.

"My wife died when Sarang was 3 years old. Stomach cancer." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong sighs. "I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me." He said.

"It's fine. You don't know. Besides, Do I look lie a cheater?" Seung Hyun said and winks at him. Seung Hyun sat down on the sofa. Ji Yong did the same and sat on the free seat. "Well, you're sending mixed signals because you're wearing a wedding ring." Ji Yong points out. Seung Hyun looks at the ring on his finger then back at Ji Yong. "Are you jealous?" he asks,

"Fuck, no!" Ji Yong irritably said. He covers his mouth and looks around for Sarang. Thankfully, she's in the kitchen. "Why would I be jealous, anyway?" Ji Yong murmurs.

Seung Hyun plays the ring on his finger. "I guess I get used to wearing it. And also, I wear it to keep the people from the office from asking about my personal life. It's none of their business anyway." He gazes at Ji Yong "If you want me to take it off, all you have to do is ask." Seung Hyun grins at him.

"I don't care about your stupid ring. Do what you want!" Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun laughs at Ji Yong. Ji Yong looks back at the funeral altar. He's curious about the former Mrs. Choi. "So, it's just the two of you?" Ji Yong asks.

"Yes. But Sarang spends more time with my mom. Her home is just five bus stops from her. If I can't come home early, she stays with her. But I make sure that I spend more time with my daughter." Seung Hyun explains.

"Why not live with your Mom, then?"

"Mom lives at my elder sister's place. She's taking care of their home while she and her family are in the Philippines right now. Her husband is working there." Seung Hyun mutters.

"Dad, can you please heat the soup?" Sarang calls. Seung Hyun went to the kitchen and helps his daughter. Ji Yong looks at the direction of the kitchen. The father and daughter work together in setting up the table. Seung Hyun looks different at the office and being around his daughter. Ji Yong can see how Seung Hyun adores Sarang.

Sarang left the kitchen and approaches him. "Oppa, dinner is ready. Let's eat." She said. Ji Yong smiles and follows her. Ji Yong and Sarang sat down across each other as Seung Hyun brought the heated soup on the table and sat down at the head of the table.

"Thank you for the meal," Sarang said. She looks at his father. Seung Hyun picks out some meat and places it on his bowl. He scoops some rice and eats it. Sarang eats too after her father begins.

"Ji Yong Oppa, what drink do you want? Juice, or Water? Ohh. Dad has beer, too" Sarang offers. Seung Hyun looks at Ji Yong "Have some beer. It's our day-off tomorrow. If you get drunk, you can just sleep here." He suggested.

Ji Yong shook his head. "I'll just have water. I can't be drunk. I need to go home." He said. Sarang picks up the pitcher of water and pours some in a glass before giving it to Ji Yong.

"You should spend the night here," Sarang said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sarang, but my cat is waiting for me. I need to feed her," Ji Yong explains. Sarang smiles while looking excited. "You have a cat? What's its name?"

"Yes. Her name is Iye. She's 8 years old. She gets grumpy when I didn't feed her on time. Do you like cats?"

"Yes. I love them. But Dad doesn't want me to have a pet." Sarang pouts before scooping some rice and eats it. Seung Hyun scowls at his daughter "I didn't say you can't have one. I said it's okay to have one as long as you can take care of it by yourself." Seung Hyun points out. Sarang frowns. "And yet, I don't have a pet."

Ji Yong pities the child. "Would you like to come over and meet Iye?" Sarang smiles again. "Really? Is that okay?"

"Sure. I've been busy lately so I don't have time to play with her. I think she'll be happy to have a new playmate." Ji Yong stated. Sarang nods before looking at her father. "Dad, can I visit Ji Yong Oppa's cat one of these days?"

"Let's see when your report card arrived this quarter."

"Then I should do my best then." Sarang looks determined. "Ohh. I forgot the cake." Sarang said before standing up and going to the kitchen. Seung Hyun looks at Ji Yong "I didn't expect that you're good with children" Seung Hyun praised him. "Don't tell me animals like you too?"

Ji Yong sighs "I think because animals and children see the good in anything. Their innocence separates them from adult humans. They don't mind what's outside. What is inside is what matters to them" Ji Yong said seriously.

"You do realize that you're just admitting that you're scary at first sight, right?" Seung Hyun chuckles. "What a tsundere."

"Stop calling me a tsundere!" Ji Yong tells him.

***

Ever since Ji Yong meets the lovely Choi Sarang, he often has dinner with the Choi's at their home. He already meets Seung Hyun's mother, who is very fond of him. Through her, he found out about Sarang's mother. She's Shin Se Kyung, she's a writer too. She and Seung Hyun are college sweethearts. They had Sarang on their last year in university but it didn't stop them from getting married and finishing their degree. After their graduation, Se Kyung went into labor and gave birth to Sarang. It was unfortunate that Se Kyung died but Seung Hyun's mother said that Seung Hyun did his best to be the best father for Sarang.

One night, Ji Yong stopped by at the bakeshop across their building to buy some cake for Sarang. He waited for Seung Hyun at the lobby like he usually does but it's been 30 minutes already and he hasn't come down yet. He decided to go to his office to check on him. He found him still working on his computer.

"Still working?" Ji Yong asks. Seung Hyun glances at him before looking at his computer monitor. "Min Hyo Rin had an emergency so she wasn't able to finish her article. I need to finish this because I will submit this first thing in the morning tomorrow for approval." Seung Hyun explains.

"Ohh. Then I'll just go home then." Ji Yong said. He places the box of cake on the table. "Kindly give this to Sarang." He said.

"Do you have another plan or something?" Seung Hyun asks.

Ji Yong shrugs. "None. But I can't go to your place when you're not there, right?"

"If you don't have anything to do, I would like to ask for a favor." Seung Hyun said. "My mom when to our relatives in Daejeon so Sarang is home alone tonight. Can you check on her?"

Ji Yong's eyes widen in shock. "What?! You left an 8-year-old kid alone at home?!" he shrieks.

Seung Hyun sighs frustratedly "I thought I'd be done early. I didn't expect this." he defended. "I told her that I'll be late. She said she's okay being alone."

"Whatever! I'll go there" Ji Yong said as he picks up the cake and left Seung Hyun's office.

After 15 minutes, Ji Yong rang the doorbell on Seung Hyun's home.

"Who's there?" Sarang asks from the doorbell speaker.

"It's me, Ji Yong" Ji Yong pants. The door unlocks and Ji Yong opens the door. He enters and closes the door. Sarang shows up on the foyer smiling, wearing a white apron, but her smile faded upon seeing him catching his breath. "Oppa, did you run all the way here? Do you need water or something?"

"I run because I heard you were alone here." He said while catching his breath.

"Dad said you're coming before him. I told him not to worry about me because I'm fine being alone." Sarang grins up to him.

"That's cool, then." Ji Yong shows the box of cake to her. "For you."

Sarang took it. "Thank you, Ji Yong Oppa." Ji Yong smiles at the child before looking at the kitchen. There is food on the kitchen top. "Are you trying to cook?" he asks.

"Yes. My grandma taught me. I've been practicing in her home. I want to try to cook for Dad. Can you help me?" she asks cutely. Ji Yong nods and took off his jacket and rolls his sleeves up. "Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Wait. You need an apron." She said. Sarang went to her room and get something. When she returns, she gave Ji Yong a red folded cloth. "That apron is still new. Dad gave it to me last Christmas but it still big for me. You can use it." Sarang said before heading to the kitchen. Ji Yong spread out the apron and stares at it. It may be red but it looks very girly. The hem of the armholes and the skirt ends has lace ruffles on it.

"Sarang, I think I can't use this. It's still new. Do you have an apron that your dad usually used?" he asks.

"Dad doesn't use an apron. When he cooks, he usually in his home clothes. Just use it, Oppa. I don't mind." Sarang said. Ji Yong sighs and wears the apron. What's the harm in wearing that apron, anyway?

A few hours later, Seung Hyun tucks Sarang on her bed before he went out. Ji Yong is getting ready to go home since Seung Hyun is already home. Seung Hyun walks towards him. "Thank you for coming over and staying with her, Ji Yong."

"You don't have to thank me. I did it because I was worried because Sarang was alone" Ji Yong curtly said. Seung Hyun nodded. He sat down on the sofa while watching Ji Yong fixing his sleeves.

"Did she say anything? Like she didn't like being alone or she feels lonely? Maybe she had told you something like that since you two are close." Seung Hyun sighs. Ji Yong looks at Seung Hyun. He can see that he worries about what his daughter feels.

"She never mentioned being lonely. She just said that she fine being alone. She's young but she's independent." Ji Yong points out.

"I see," Seung Hyun said.

"Are you worried that she feels lonely?"

"Of course!" Seung Hyun answered. "I'm always busy at work. When she's not in school and I'm at work, she usually with my Mom but she's old. She just watched Sarang read books, watch TV or play alone whenever she's with her. It would be better if I have a regular job where I can go home early. But even I resign in the magazine, there's nothing else I can do but to be an editor." Seung Hyun said sadly. Ji Yong scowls at him. "You're a hard-working single father. You're the best at what you do! And you're a good father to Sarang! Look how great she is!" Ji Yong said. Seung Hyun glances at him. "Sarang understand even you don't tell her. She's a great kid. Just give her your time when you can. Spend time with her. Tell her about your problems and worries. She will listen. And even she can't do anything to help you; she will be there for you to support you." Ji Yong points out.

Seung Hyun was quiet for a while before he smirks at Ji Yong "Wow! I never expected you to comfort me." He teasingly said.

Ji Yong rolled his eyes at him before picking up his jacket and wears it. "I didn't say it for your sake. It's for Sarang." He picks up his bag and walks towards the door. "I'll go ahead."

"Kwon Ji Yong." Seung Hyun calls him. Ji Yong looks back at him. Seung Hyun smiles at him. It was his usual jerk smile. It was like a thankful kind of smile. "I'm sorry for taking your time, but you helped me tonight."

"I told you, I did it for Sarang. Not for you!" Ji Yong hissed. Seung Hyun chuckles. "Fine. I won't," he said. Ji Yong turns his back at him and wears his shoes. He opens the door when Seung Hyun speaks again.

"Good night, Ji Yong."

"Yeah. Night." He breathes before getting out and closing the door. He went to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. Ji Yong keeps on thinking about Seung Hyun. He can feel that he's blushing. The way Seung Hyun smiles and thanked him for being with Sarang; it makes his heart flutters in an unexplainable way. He places his hand on his chest. "What is this feeling? What is happening to me?" Ji Yong asks himself.

***

The next day, Ji Yong was heading to the elevator when he heard Seungri and Dae Sung talking while waiting for the elevator car to arrive.

"I can't believe what Chief Choi just show to us. Who would have thought that Director Kwon had a side like that?" Dae Sung said. Seungri nods in agreement. "I can't believe it myself. But it's a video and it's clear that it's Director Kwon." Seungri cringed and hugs himself. "Ohh. I think I'll have a nightmare tonight."

"YAAAH!!!"

Dae Sung and Seungri froze on the spot. They slowly look at their back and saw a fuming Kwon Ji Yong standing there. "What sort of video of me did he show you?" Ji Yong angrily asks.

Dae Sung and Seungri panicked. "Ohh! I forgot to buy coffee. Bye Seungri" Dae Sung said. Seungri looks at Ji Yong before he follows Dae Sung. "Writer Kang! Wait for me!"

Ji Yong didn't run after them. He decided to confront the mastermind himself. He went up to their floor and directly went to Seung Hyun's office. Seung Hyun was busy reading something on his hand that he didn't even notice when Ji Yong enters his office. Ji Yong slams his hand on Seung Hyun's table that made him jumps on his sit in surprise.

"Fuck. You surprised me!" Seung Hyun said.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ji Yong yells at him. Seung Hyun rests his back on his seat and looks up at him. "You're so energetic this morning, Kwon Ji Yong. What is it this time? What did I do?"

"I can't believe you're showing my video to other people! I trusted you, you bastard!" Ji Yong slams his hand at the table again. Seung Hyun smiles sheepishly at him. "Ohh... That video."

"Yes, idiot! That video!" Ji Yong said sarcastically.

"Well, Sarang sends me the video this morning." He said as he takes out his phone and searches something in his gallery. He plays something and shows it to Ji Yong. It was a video of Ji Yong while wearing the girly apron and chopping the onion. He was sniffing and his eyes are all teary."She wanted to show me that you did most of the cooking. That she didn't hold any knife or cook by herself." Seung Hyun grins as he lays the video again. "I was watching this when Dae Sung and Seungri look at the cause of my laughter." Seung Hyun pressed the home button and there, it appeared Ji Yong's pictures on his apron as his home wallpaper. "Ohh look. I made you my wallpaper." Seung Hyun said.

"Cut the bullshit, Choi Seung Hyun. Do you really like it when you bully me?" Ji Yong asks him.

"What's wrong? You look adorable here." Seung Hyun said.

"Delete that video. Delete it now. And change your wallpaper! I don't want you ogling at my picture!" Ji Yong demands.

Seung Hyun sighs and looks at his phone again. "But I like this video too much."

"Delete. It. NOW!" Ji Yong furiously said. Seung Hyun deleted the picture and video. He replaced his wallpaper to Sarang's picture and shows it to Ji Yong. "Happy?"

"No. You waste my time because of your childish act." Ji Yong said before walking out of his office. He went to his office and sat down at his chair. Seungri enters his office with a coffee cup in his hand. He places it on Ji Yong's table. "Sir, coffee," he said. Ji Yong glares at Seungri before taking the coffee. Then he noticed a beautiful flower arrangement on his table. "What's this?"

"It's from YGX. They send it to thank you for the wonderful cover of Lee Sung Kyung in Diamond Magazine. I've heard that some Korean-American movie producers took notice of her when he saw her cover and read the article. He likes the fact that Lee Sung Kyung still respects and cherishes Nam Joo Hyuk as her ex-boyfriend. Rumors say that she might be featured in a suspense thriller movie in Hollywood." Seungri sighs. "Chief Choi is a genius. He saved the company!"

"Yeah. But I'm not sure if it was just a lucky accident or Choi Seung Hyun is just damn clever." Ji Yong said before sipping his coffee.

"Amazingly, he turned the situation as a golden opportunity for Diamond Magazine and Lee Sung Kyung," Seungri said.

"Yeah, right," Ji Yong said. Before, he always thought that Choi Seung Hyun is a pain in the ass who loves to make his life miserable at work. But as he gets to know him more, he learns that he's a passionate and hardworking man who loves his daughter more than anything in this world.

"By the way, sir, I've noticed that you've kind of changed since you started hanging out with Chief Choi after working hours," Seungri stated.

Ji Yong looks up at Seungri. "Huh?"

"You look more relaxed when you're talking to him. You're always in a good mood. You're not your usual pale self. You look livelier." Seungri smiles. "Is Chief Choi the reason for those changes?"

"Of course not!" Ji Yong defensively said. "Aren't you busy? Can you just leave my office and do your job?!" Ji Yong turns on his computer and searches something on his drawer. Seungri chuckles and left his room. Ji Yong made himself busy that day. He doesn't want to think about Seung Hyun in any way possible.

After working hours, Ji Yong went home. Seung Hyun did send him a message asking about him coming to his place but he turns him down. Seung Hyun has been dragging him around. It's not like Ji Yong let his guard down around Seung Hyun. Yes, Seung Hyun somehow touched something in his heart but still. He can't let him go any further in his life. Ji Yong thinks that he should keep his distance with Seung Hyun and Sarang before something happens. He needs to recollect himself and go back to his old self. But why the thought of losing Seung Hyun and Sarang feels like someone is stabbing his heart? Why does it hurt to think of losing them? Ji Yong shook his head and picks up the food he bought in the convenient store for his dinner. He eats and drinks beer after. He was about to head to bed when he noticed Iye sleeping on the couch. He went to the kitchen to get some cat food for her. When he returns, he puts down the food on the usual spot. He approaches Iye and pats her. "Iye, your food is ready," he said. Iye remains curled up. He pats her again but no response. He pokes her and she lazily opens her eyes. Iye usually lively; she even scratches him when he pats her too much or pokes her. He thinks that Iye is sick. Ji Yong took his phone and look for the nearest 24/7 vet hospital. He took his jacket and the pet crate for Iye. Then he feels lonely. He's worried about Iye but he needs someone with him when he goes to the hospital. He looks at his phone and goes to his phonebook. He hovers at Seung Hyun's number. He doesn't know what he's doing but he sends him a message saying that Iye looks sick and he will bring Iye in the vet hospital. He even gave the address of the hospital before he places Iye on the crate and left his home.

Two hours later, Ji Yong comes out of the vet hospital while carrying Iye in a crate. The veterinarian said that Iye is perfectly healthy. But she needs attention. Ji Yong had been busy lately that he didn't have time to play with Iye.

"Oppa!"

Ji Yong looks around and saw Sarang running towards him. Behind him was Seung Hyun.

' _They came_ ' he thought. Sarang stops in front of him and looks up at him.

"How is Iye, Oppa? Is she okay?" Sarang asks while peeping on the crate. Seung Hyun stood behind his daughter. "Is everything okay, Ji Yong?" he asks.

"I'm sorry. You came all the way here just for a pet." Ji Yong shyly said.

"Don't say 'just for a pet'. Iye is your family, right?" Seung Hyun asks him. Ji Yong looks at the crate. Sarang is poking his small finger on the crate, booping Iye's nose. Iye didn't react but she purrs.

"Yeah. You're right." Ji Yong said. "The vet said she's healthy. I guess I jumped to a conclusion because I was too worried about her. I'm sorry for troubling you this late." Ji Yong said. Suddenly, Seung Hyun smacks his arm. "Then why are you acting all gloomy? You should be happy that Iye is healthy and she doesn't have any illness." Seung Hyun said. "Are you sure he doesn't need any vitamins or something?"

"She had her regular vaccinations, so she's fine. She's old so the vet said to keep an eye on her. But I think she's lonely since I'm busy at work and don't have time to play with her." Ji Yong murmured.

"I can play with her." Sarang offers. Seung Hyun and Ji Yong look at the little girl. "She can stay with us until she feels better. It's summer break so I can spend time with her." Sarang said. Ji Yong was skeptical. He doesn't want to bother them but it's like Seung Hyun can read his mind. "Iye will not be a bother to us." Seung Hyun assures Ji Yong. "And if you feel bad that Iye will be with us, you can stay with us too so you can see her. We have an extra room in our place. You are free to use it."

Ji Yong scowls at Seung Hyun "What? Why the hell would I stay with you?"

"I'm worried about your cat, yes. But I worried about you too. You look like you're not sleeping well and you look pale." Seung Hyun tries to touch his face but Ji Yong stops him. "Stop with the bullshits!"

Seung Hyun looks sternly at him. "This is not a request. I command you to stay with us. Or else, the video..." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong glares at him before sighing. ' _That damn video again_!' he thought. He stares down at Sarang who is smiling while poking her finger on the crate.

"Fine. Iye and I will stay in your place." Ji Yong said.

"Good." Seung Hyun said before looking at Sarang. "Is that okay, Princess?"

"Yes, Dad. I will take good care of Iye while you two work." She promised.

Ji Yong huffs. There goes his plan of staying away from Choi Seung Hyun and Choi Sarang.

***

It's the 5th day that Ji Yong and Iye are staying with the Choi's. It's weekend and off day for Seung Hyun and Ji Yong. Seung Hyun is preparing breakfast while Ji Yong is helping Sarang with her hair. He's brushing her hair while Sarang is petting Iye in her lap. Iye then jumps off her lap and went to the couch to clean her fur. Iye is livelier again. She's back in her old self since she scratches Ji Yong last night when he pets her too much. Iye is nicer to Sarang. The cat even stays in front of her room door and sleeps there.

Seung Hyun puts down two coffee mugs on the table and a glass of warm milk for Sarang. He places down the food he prepares.

"Guys, let's eat breakfast." Seung Hyun said as he sat down at the head of the table. Ji Yong tied Sarang's hair in a ponytail. After making sure that it looks good, he let go of her hair. "Done," He said. Sarang stood up and twirls around. "Thank you, Ji Yong Oppa." She said before going to her room. Ji Yong went to the dining table and sit on his usual spot. Seung Hyun gave him the milk. "Here you go." He said. Ji Yong pours some milk on his coffee and stirs it. When he noticed that Sarang is still not on her seat, he calls her. "Choi Sarang, come here and eat your breakfast. Your grandma is coming in any minute from now." Ji Yong yells but it wasn't an angry yell.

"Yes, Oppa. I'm going to feed Iye first! Iye!!!" Sarang calls the cat. Iye hops off the couch and finds Sarang. Seung Hyun rests his elbows on the table and cups his jaw. "This is nice. We're kind of like a married couple. I can get used to this" Seung Hyun said while staring lovingly at Ji Yong.

Ji Yong glances his bored eyes at him "What are you talking about?"

Seung Hyun ignores his question. "Of course, Sarang is our child, Iye is our pet, I'm the Daddy and you're the Mommy" Seung Hyun grins at him. Ji Yong ignores him and drinks his coffee. "You're acting weird again." He mutters. Seung Hyun the noticed the blush on Ji Yong's cheeks. Seung Hyun chuckles and grabs some toast.

"You're blushing. You're so adorable, Mommy Ji Yong." Seung Hyun teases him. Ji Yong gives him a dirty look. "Don't ruin my morning, Choi Seung Hyun."

Sarang returns and sat down on her seat. "What are you talking about?" she asks. Ji Yong picks up his fork and took the plate of eggs. He put some on Sarang's plate, and then he follows up with bacon and toast.

"Eat, Sarang. Going to Daejeon will be a long ride." Ji Yong said.

"Yes, Oppa," Sarang said and she starts eating.

"It should be Eomma" Seung Hyun whispers. Ji Yong kicked Seung Hyun's leg. Seung Hyun flinches. Ji Yong ignores Seung Hyun and focuses on Sarang.

***

Monday comes and it was a busy day for both Ji Yong and Seung Hyun. Ji Yong just finished a meeting with his team when he decided to go to the pantry to have some coffee. As he makes some coffee, he thought of something. Living with Seung Hyun and Sarang isn't that bad. Sarang is a great kid and he loves her. Seung Hyun is annoying but he's gentle and caring. Ji Yong hates it but he admires the man for being a great father to Sarang and a good friend to him.

Friend.

Seung Hyun is just a friend to Ji Yong. Yes, he's a flirt but Ji Yong knows that that's it. Seung Hyun just likes to bullies him. Ji Yong keeps repeating those lines on his head. He doesn't want to fall for someone who doesn't love him back. Like what happened to Young Bae.

"Hey, Ji Yong."

Ji Yong looks around and sees Young Bae. He's smiling at him. Young Bae approaches him and stood beside him.

"Can you make one for me too?" Young Bae asks. Ji Yong nods and grabs another mug. Ji Yong glances at Young Bae. Clearly, Young Bae looks happier. His aura is even different from the time he confessed to him. But Ji Yong can't help it but worry about him. He knows he's been doing lots of jobs since one of their photographers had an accident and Young Bae needs to cover for him. He's professional as always and never shows his weakness. He did show it once at him and that gives Ji Yong a hope that maybe, just maybe, Young Bae loves him back. When Young Bae told him about Hyo Rin, Ji Yong loses hope. He told himself that he will forget his feelings towards him. But he loved him for years. That lingering affection never disappears that easily. But Ji Yong is sure this time. He and Young Bae are just friends.

"Are you okay?" Ji Yong asks.

"Yeah. I'm great! Kind of exhausted but good." Young Bae shrugs. "You?"

"I'm fine. Busy but fine." Ji Yong gave the coffee to Young Bae and they both sip their drinks. Ji Yong stares at him. "Did you gain weight? Your cheeks look a bit chubbier." Ji Yong points out. Young Bae pats his cheek and grins. "Yes, I did gain some. I'm eating well. Hyo Rin and I like eating out when we have time. Or spend time at each other's place to cook and eat." Young Bae smiles happily. Then he looks at Ji Yong. "I noticed that you always hang out with Choi Seung Hyun. I didn't know you were close."

Ji Yong blushes immediately upon hearing Seung Hyun's name. "We're not close." He mutters. "He just likes to drag me around and bully me."

Young Bae blinks. He knows that Ji Yong tends to nag and bully some people but Ji Yong bullied seems unrealistic. "Really? Then, why don't you just tell him to stop if you don't like him dragging and bullying you around?" Young Bae asks.

"It's not... What I mean is... It's not like that. I..." Ji Yong stutters. Then he doesn't know what to say. Young Bae was right, he can easily tell Seung Hyun to stop playing around with him and asks him to delete the video that he has and move forward. But why Ji Yong never did that?

"Ji Yong?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Ji Yong asks and looks at Young Bae. He took a deep breath before speaking, "For staying as my friend despite what happened here before. You were one of the people you believe in me when I first got here. You are my first friend here and one of the people I trust. I feel bad that I hurt you but I think I will hurt you more if you waited for me to take notice of you."

Ji Yong rolled his eyes. "Please. You're not that amazing. You're just the nicest person in this company. Being friends with you is easier than being your lover. Besides, I'm too gorgeous for you," Ji Yong teasingly said. Young Bae laughs at him. "You're right" he paused. "Ohh! I should be thanking you for making me go to Incheon instead of the other photographers five months ago."

"Why is that?" Ji Yong asks.

"Hyo Rin was interviewing at that time. I meet her there. Writer Kang introduces us to each other."

"So, this is all Kang Dae Sung's fault. I should destroy that Lego structure on his desks." Ji Yong stated before finishing his coffee.

"Dae Sung build that for three months." Young Bae points out. Ji Yong ignores him "So what? He can build it up again in three months." Young Bae and Ji Yong laugh together.

"We should hang out sometime. You, me, and Hyo Rin. I want to know her. I wanna know if she's worthy of you." Ji Yong said.

"Sure. Let's do that. Bring Seung Hyun if you want."

"I will not bring that oaf!" Ji Yong hissed. Young Bae pats his shoulder. "Relax. Bring anyone or be alone if you want. I will set up the place and date and just come. Okay?"

"Okay." Ji Yong said as he places his mug on the sink. "I'll go ahead."

"Okay." Young Bae said. Ji Yong walks out of the pantry. Even Young Bae didn't return his feelings, being Young Bae's friend is more than enough for Ji Yong. Ji Yong knows that he will find someone that will love him despite his grumpiness. Someone he can be comfortable around with and will rely on him as he is to that person. As he thought of that, Choi Seung Hyun came into his mind.

Ji Yong went to the rooftop garden to have some smoke. He lights up some cigarette and looks at the view of Han River. Suddenly, someone pats his shoulder. He looks around and saw Seung Hyun.

"Smoke break? Too stressed?" he asks. Ji Yong rolled his eyes and huffs. "And you, why are you here?" Ji Yong asked.

"Can you give me some cigarette?" Seung Hyun asks. Ji Yong took out his cigarette pack and gives one to Seung Hyun. He's about to get his lighter when Seung Hyun grabs his collar and pulls him close to him. The end of his cigarette meets the end of Seung Hyun's cigarette. Seung Hyun huffs for a while until his cigarette lights up. He then let go of Ji Yong's collar.

They were quiet for a while until Seung Hyun speaks up. "Are you okay?"

Ji Yong glances at him "Yeah. Why?" Seung Hyun stares at him. "Don't be stupid. I know you and Young Bae talked in the pantry. Are you okay?"

"It's not nice to spy on people, you know." Ji Yong said while blushing.

"If you didn't want people to talk about you, then don't blush like that." Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong glares at him. "It's none of your business." Ji Yong hissed "I have no time for your bullshit right now." He turns his back at Seung Hyun. "I want to be alone."

"You're so hard on yourself, Ji Yong. I know you're a tough person but talking to someone helps too, you know."

"I don't need anyone," Ji Yong said. "I can handle my problems alone. I don't need help, especially from you. You caused too much trouble in my life already. And like I said before, I don't want to be in debt to you." Ji Yong tells him.

Seung Hyun huffs his cigarette and looks at him "I couldn't leave you alone, though. I feel like I'm responsible for your wellness. Can't you see? I was a great distraction to keep your mind off from Dong Young Bae" Seung Hyun grins at him "You're kind-hearted despite your tough persona. No one will notice that just by looking at you. You took that first love of yours so seriously that even you knew you will have nothing out of it."

Ji Yong smirks. "What makes you believe that it was my first love?"

"You said it to me when you were drunk." Seung Hyun said. "Plus, if it wasn't your first, you won't suck this much for being in love with someone." Ji Yong stays quiet.

"I'm going to say something but you wouldn't like it so bear with me." Seung Hyun paused. "What you feel about Young Bae isn't love. You are just blinded at the fact that a nice guy like Young Bae will take notice of you since he was very close to you. You were treating him so well from the beginning that you thought he will notice it and maybe, feel something special about you."

Ji Yong snaps and glares at Seung Hyun "You don't know me, Choi Seung Hyun! You don't know what I feel!" He screams at him. "Stop acting like you know me when you don't! You know nothing about me!"

Seung Hyun looks down and smirks. "Yeah, you're right. I don't know you because you wouldn't let me, Ji Yong. I tried but you won't let me in".

Ji Yong can see the pain in Seung Hyun's face and it hurts him. "Then stay away from me from now on. I don't care about that stupid video. Just get the fuck out of my life!" Ji Yong said. "I don't want to see you anymore!"

Seung Hyun didn't say anything. He finished his cigarette and threw the remaining in the trash bin. He looks at Ji Yong with a blank expression in his face. "All right. I won't bother you anymore" he said before walking away from him.

That night, Ji Yong didn't go home to Seung Hyun's place. He went back to his place. It was empty. Iye isn't even there. He feels lonely. He thinks about what happened in the rooftop. He asks Seung Hyun to stay away from him and he did. He didn't wait for him in the lobby nor sends him a message to bring something back home. He feels guilty about what he said to him. Seung Hyun was nothing but good to him. He may be annoying sometimes, but that is his charm, that what makes Ji Yong love him.

He loves him.

Ji Yong realized that. He's in love with Seung Hyun all this time without realizing it. Seung Hyun enters his life out of nowhere. He's constantly there to annoy him but he never dislikes what he is doing. Hell, he didn't even stop it or meant when he talks back at him. As much as Choi Seung Hyun is a pain in the ass to him, it pains Ji Yong more that he hurt him. All this time, he doesn't know what's running into Seung Hyun's mind. He never knew Seung Hyun. He wasn't willing to know him back then like he was never willing to open up to him. Will he be able to fix this? Ji Yong doesn't know.

***

Ten days had passed, Ji Yong never heard from Seung Hyun since then. Sarang and her grandma took Iye back at his place on the 4th day. They didn't mention Seung Hyun at all. In the office, Dae Sung was the one talking to him. Seung Hyun was always at his office or busy with meetings. They never encounter each other even in the pantry or the rooftop. Ji Yong hates to admit it but he misses him. He misses the way he teases him, the way he stares at him, the way he annoys him and their quiet time together. Ji Yong can't take it any longer so he decided to go to his home during the weekend. He brought a peace offering. Cake, as usual. He just wants to apologize and get over it.

He was about to ring the doorbell when the door opens. Sarang came out carrying a backpack. She closes the door and smiles upon seeing him.

"Ji Yong Oppa!" the little girl hugs him. Ji Yong pats her head. "Hello, Sarang. Going somewhere?"

"Yes. I'm going to grandma's house. She'll teach me how to cook potato jeon and kimchi jeon." She smiles.

"Here. Bring this to your grandma and eat it with her." Ji Yong gave Sarang the box of cake. Sarang smiles brightly. "Thank, Oppa. Bye." She said as she headed to the elevator. Ji Yong unlocks the door and enters Seung Hyun's home. The house was dim-lit and only the light from the sunset lights it up. He found Seung Hyun standing in front of the window, holding a beer can while looking at the view of Han River.

"Seung Hyun?" he calls him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you don't want to see me again" Seung Hyun bitterly said without even facing at Ji Yong. Ji Yong approaches him. "I'm sorry about what I said the other day. It was a dick move from me. I shouldn't let my anger take over me." Ji Yong sincerely said. "I should be thanking you than saying those words to you. You helped me realized everything. I was able to talk to Young Bae and be friends with him again because I overcome my feelings towards him. And that's because of you."

Ji Yong sighs. "If it wasn't for you, maybe I will still be drinking in bars every night, moping like a broken-hearted teenager." He said Seung Hyun faces him. Ji Yong blushes. He still looks great even he looks like he's not been sleeping well.

"You were fine without me," Seung Hyun points out.

"Maybe?" Ji Yong hesitates. "But if you're not there for me, I'd probably still thinking about him until now."

"So, who are you thinking right now?" Seung Hyun asks. Ji Yong blushes even more. He can't even look at Seung Hyun. Seung Hyun finishes his beer and put the can aside. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

Ji Yong sighs. "You." He said in a hushed tone.

Seung Hyun leans a bit closer to him. "What did you say?" Ji Yong glares at him even he's blushing. "I SAID I'M THINKING ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Ji Yong screams at his face. "I've been thinking about you for the past ten days and it's annoying as hell!"

Seung Hyun blinks. Did he hear him right? Ji Yong is thinking about him for ten days? "You're thinking about me? Really?" he asks.

Ji Yong bows his head "I keep thinking about you. That you hated me for what I said, that you don't want to see me ever again, that I will not be a part of Sarang and your life. And it hurts. It hurts so much to think that I will lose both of you." Ji Yong looks up at Seung Hyun. He's just gaping and staring at him.

"Are you even listening?!" Ji Yong screams.

"I am. It's just I'm shocked. I thought this is just a dream. Can you pinch me or something?" Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong kicks his leg like he did before. Seung Hyun feels the pain and touches the hurt leg before standing back up. "That hurts. So, this is real. You're here!" he points at Ji Yong.

"Stop being an ass!" Ji Yong told him.

"Fine. But I think I didn't get what you just said. Can you say it again? From the top, please." Seung Hyun asks nicely.

"No fucking way! I will not repeat it, you oaf!" Ji Yong said. He looks away from him. After saying what he feels, Seung Hyun is toying at him again? He said what he had to say. He doesn't want to embarrass himself more.

"I said what I have to say. I'm leaving now." He turns his back at Seung Hyun and walks away but Seung Hyun catches his wrist to stops him.

"Ji Yong."

"What? I said I'm leaving!"

"You think I'm letting you leave after being so damn adorable in your cute confession?" Seung Hyun said amusingly.

Ji Yong shrugs. "Sometimes, I think that there's something wrong with your brain for you to put up with my bullshit" Ji Yong sadly speaks.

Seung Hyun shrugs "Maybe"

Ji Yong glares back at him. "Why you---"

"First love never dies. Do you believe in that?" Seung Hyun asks. Ji Yong's expression softens and continues to listen to Seung Hyun. "I don't believe in that. Because if first love never dies, why do you call it first in the first place? Calling it first means there's second, third, fourth and so on. If you're in love with that person from the beginning, he will be the only one, right?" Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong didn't response. He doesn't know what to say.

"I may be not your first love but I'm sure as hell that you've been in love with me for quite a while, am I right? I can see it in you. You may say I don't know you but I do, Ji Yong. For a stubborn person like you, only a patient man like me can handle your bullshits. Be in love with me like I am madly in love with you." Seung Hyun said before pulling Ji Yong closer to him. "Plus, we do look great together." Seung Hyun grins. Ji Yong wasn't looking at Seung Hyun. He's shy. Seung Hyun said that he's madly in love with him. He can't speak nor answer him. He rests his forehead on Seung Hyun's shoulder instead.

"We'll be great together, Ji Yong." Seung Hyun assures him before engulfing him into his arms. Ji Yong hugs Seung Hyun's waist as he listens to him. "I have a beautiful daughter, you have a crazy pet, we have a great job. I may be a pain in the ass sometimes but I will take good care of you. I will cherish you and treat you well. I will accept everything about you. Even the fact that Young Bae was your first love or the time you vomited on my $5000 clothes, or even you don't want to be the mother figure in our cute family even you look very pretty in that red apron or..."

"Stop blabbing nonsense, Choi Seung Hyun." Ji Yong said.

"Fine. But just so you know, I accept you unconditionally. You don't have to change who you are. Whether you're in love with me or not, as long as you want to be with me, I am yours." Seung Hyun promised. Ji Yong looks up at him. "I come with a lot of baggage, you know." He mutters.

"I don't care."

"I'm moody and easily get annoyed."

"I'm used to that." Seung Hyun said before kissing Ji Yong's forehead. "I fell in love with you because you are a pain in the ass," he said. Ji Yong smacks Seung's back. Seung Hyun flinches "And I love your violent side."

"Are you okay with the fact that I'm petty and get jealous easily?" Ji Yong asks.

"Being jealous means you care and love that person. So be jealous all you want." Seung Hyun chuckles. That earns him another smack on his back.

"I won't forgive you if you hurt me" Ji Yong declares. Seung Hyun holds him tight. "Okay." He said before leaning towards him and kisses him. Ji Yong holds on to him as he kisses him back. It was sweet and loving. Seung Hyun leans back and stares at his lover. Ji Yong feels shy so he leans his face at the crook of Seung Hyun's neck. Seung Hyun chuckles and just holds him. Quiet time together is still the best for both of them.

A few hours later, Sarang came home with packed food. She was so happy to see Ji Yong in their home and they ate dinner together. Later, Seung Hyun tucks Sarang to bed and went to the living room where Ji Yong is waiting. He sat down beside him and pull him close to him. He hugs him from behind as Ji Yong rests his back on Seung Hyun's chest.

"Seung Hyun?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the video of me that you're keeping in your phone?" he asks.

"Ohh, that." Seung Hyun grins before taking out his phone. He browsed his gallery and found the video. He played it and shows it to Ji Yong. It was Ji Yong but it wasn't a video of him in the hotel room. It was a video of him singing and smiling during their general manager's wedding. And that happened eight months ago.

"This is the video you are saying?" he glances at his lover. Seung Hyun nodded and rest his chin on Ji Yong's shoulder. "Yeah. You look great in there. I think I fell in love with you at that moment. Your smile caught me off-guard in a good way." Seung Hyun said before kissing his cheek.

"So you're saying, that night, nothing happened between us?"

"None. I just undressed you because you vomited on your clothes. I send it to the laundry area to wash it in a rush. And I don't do necrophilia. I want you awake and active when I decided to make love with you." Seung Hyun said.

"Ohh, thank fuck! I thought you took my virginity." Ji Yong says in relief. Seung Hyun blinks. Did he hear him right? "You... You're... You're a virgin?" Seung Hyun asks.

Ji Yong scowls at him. "What? You don't believe me? I never dated nor go out with anyone, you know. I was too focused on studies and work since then. Dating is not a necessity for me." Ji Yong paused. "You're my first kiss, you know," he said shyly.

"Really? You're shitting me!" Seung Hyun said. Ji Yong didn't answer but his face says it all. Seung Hyun laughs as he holds his boyfriend. "Oh my God. Really? That was your first kiss?! Hell, I should have done better. I'm sorry, babe." He kisses his temple and holds him tight. Ji Yong leans to Seung Hyun's touch. He closes his eyes and smiles genuinely.

"You're still a pain in the ass" Ji Yong murmurs.

***

**_10 years later..._ **

"Congratulations, Princess." Seung Hyun said to Sarang before hugging her.

"Thanks, Dad!" she said and let go of him. Then, he looks at Ji Yong who's carrying a beautiful bouquet. "Congratulations," Ji Yong smiles happily at her and present the flowers to her. Sarang took it before giving Ji Yong a tight hug. "Thanks, Papa" Sarang looks at Seung Hyun. He steps back and looks away from them. Sarang leans at Ji Yong's ear and whispers. "I love you, _Mama,_ " she said before letting him go. Ji Yong smiles and pats Sarang's shoulder.

It's been their thing for years now. When Seung Hyun and Ji Yong told Sarang that they are dating a year after they start dating, Sarang wasn't even surprised. She even thought that they've been dating ever since Seung Hyun brought Ji Yong at their home. Ji Yong took good care of Sarang all these years. Sarang is also the one to convince Ji Yong to move in with them, to Seung Hyun's dismay. He wants Ji Yong to move in ever since they start dating but he refused. But Sarang convinces him by only asking him once. One night, while Ji Yong is with Sarang while he tucks her in, she calls him 'Mama'. Ji Yong was surprised by it. Sarang almost cried because she thought he was offended but Ji Yong said he didn't. He then asked Sarang why she called him that. Sarang explains that she never had a chance to call her biological mother as 'Mommy'. Sarang told him that she will never call him that ever again but Ji Yong told her it's fine as long as she will only call her that when they are alone. Sarang agrees.

Seung Hyun noticed that Ji Yong was emotional that night and asks him why. Ji Yong told him what happened. Ji Yong feels like his heart is breaking for Sarang when she asks him if she can call him ' _Mama_ '. As much as he's pissed at Seung Hyun pointing out that he is indeed Sarang's mother-figure, he can let Sarang suffer just because he somehow dislikes being the mother of their family. But for Sarang, he's willing to take that position as long as their daughter is happy.

They have a beautiful life together. Diamond magazine expanded into the internet and they were known as the most trusted entertainment site in South Korea. Seung Hyun retired as editor-in-chief and decided to become a university professor in his alma mater. Ji Yong stays in Diamond Magazine and becomes the General Manager of the company.

The love between Seung Hyun and Ji Yong gets stronger as the years go by. Seung Hyun even proposed to Ji Yong on their 5th anniversary. Ji Yong cried too much that day. Seung Hyun just held him as he admires the ring on their fingers. They may not be able to get married because of the law; they treat each other like they are married. Yes, Ji Yong is still his grumpy self sometimes and Seung Hyun tends to get into his nerve from time to time, but at the end of the day, they still love each other.

But of course, they are not perfect. There are fights and sad moments in those 10 years. Like when Ji Yong got jealous when Seung Hyun went home late after attending a college reunion. Ji Yong was so pissed at him when Seung Hyun got home drunk with a kiss mark on his cheek. Ji Yong slept in his former room that night. Seung Hyun feels helpless that he asked his college friend who did it. Two days later, Seung Hyun brought a beautiful woman in their home. Ji Yong wants to break down at that moment because he thought Seung Hyun will get rid of him. But he was wrong. That woman was his classmate. She kissed Seung Hyun on in his cheek after he greets her goodbye and good luck to her marriage. Seung Hyun and Ji Yong made up that day. The saddest one is when Iye died. It was one morning when Sarang calls her but she didn't respond. She then found Iye curled up above the dresser beside their family picture. Ji Yong mourned for a week for Iye. He feels like he lost a child. Seung Hyun can't do anything but comfort him. They slowly moved forward and hope that Iye is with Se Kyung in heaven.

Seung Hyun kept his promise to Ji Yong. And Ji Yong loves him more because of that.

Seung Hyun steps closer to his family and stares at their beautiful daughter who just finished her high school. "So, did you already choose where you want to study?" Seung Hyun asks. Seung Hyun is a Dankook University Alumna while Ji Yong graduated from Kyunghee University. Sarang took a test in both universities. She smiles at her parents. "I decided to study at Seoul National University. They grant me a scholarship there!" she said happily.

Seung Hyun and Ji Yong smile at their daughter. Sarang is still the independent child Ji Yong meet 10 years ago. She's strong-minded and will do what she wants. Seung Hyun and he talked about the possibilities that Sarang will choose a different university and they both agree that no matter what Sarang chooses, they will respect it and support her.

"Good choice, Sarang." Seung Hyun said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad!" Sarang was grateful to have parents like Seung Hyun and Ji Yong. She has a unique family set up but she loves it. Suddenly, someone pats her shoulder. She looks around and saw one of her classmates.

"Ohh, Manse-yah." She smiles at the boy. Seung Hyun glares at the boy while Ji Yong holds on to his husband's arm.

"Uhmm... Sarang. I know we're not close but can I have a picture with you as a remembrance?" Manse confidently asks. Suddenly, two boys place their arms on Manse's shoulders. Manse looks at his sides. He sighs frustratedly. "Ahh... hyung! Can you stop it?!"

"What? We're here as moral support" Daehan said. Manse squirms away from them. The other one took a photo of Manse's embarrassed expression. Manse glares at him. "Hyung!"

"You're adorable, dongsaeng. Look here again, please" Minguk said. Sarang is laughing at the triple at the two older brothers teased the younger one. Seung Hyun clears his throat. Sarang and the three boys look back at him. Ji Yong smiles at the three boys while Seung Hyun still stares at Manse's sternly.

"Daddy, Papa, these are my classmates, Song Daehan, Song Minguk, and Song Manse. Boys, this is my Dad, Choi Seung Hyun, and my Papa, Kwon Ji Yong"

The boys bow to them "Nice to meet you" they said in unison. Ji Yong chuckles happily which made Seung Hyun look at him. Ji Yong rarely giggles and it's very precious to Seung Hyun whenever he does.

Sarang looks back at the boys. "So, picture?" she asks. Daehan hurriedly stands beside her. "I go first. I'm older." He said and smiles. Sarang smiles at Minguk took some shots of them. Then Minguk gave the camera to Manse and stands beside Sarang after Daehan left. Manse annoyingly took snaps of their pictures together. Then Minguk takes the camera from Manse and Daehan pushes Manse beside Sarang. Sarang can see that Manse is sulking so she holds on to his arm. Seung Hyun's eyes widen but Ji Yong holds on to his hand to stop him from reacting. Daehan and Minguk chuckle because Manse is already blushing. Minguk took tons of pictures of them. He keeps telling Manse to smiles naturally. Then, Minguk asks Ji Yong is they can take the picture of them together. Ji Yong took the camera from them as Daehan, Minguk, Sarang, and Manse stood together. Ji Yong took a few shots before he gave the camera to Minguk.

"Uhmmm... Would you like me to take a picture of you three? I will send a copy of it to your home. Manse can deliver it himself." Minguk offers.

"Yah, hyung!" Manse whines. Manse looks at Seung Hyun who's still glaring at him. He looks away. "Fine. I'll bring it." Manse stutters.

"Thank you!" Sarang said happily before she stood between her parents. Seung Hyun places his arm on his daughter's shoulder while Sarang holds on to Ji Yong's arm.

Minguk gets ready "Okay. Ready. 1, 2, 3... Kimchi."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Did you like it? I added my favorite TROS kids if you don't mind. Again, to my readers, Happy Valentine's Day. I hope I made you smile today. Kudos and comments are welcome and very much appreciated.


End file.
